Peace On Serenity
by Marie King
Summary: Takes place eight months after Persephone. Focuses on Simon's happiness because of his relationship with Kaylee and his sister's recovery but it also highlights his concerns over his sister's well being


Simon was happier than he had been in a long time, possibly since his early childhood.

The source of his happiness was that his sister River was finally recovering from the torture the Alliance conducted on her.

It had been eight months since the crew had left Persephone after _Serenity _had been repaired_._

The injuries they had gotten over the battle with the reavers had finally healed.

The Operative, had insured his and River's safety from the Alliance for quite a while.

It looked like for the first time since Simon and River had set foot on _Serenity_, they could live without the constant fear of capture, at least for the time being.

Their new found freedom and his sister's recovery wasn't the only thing that was making him happier these days, he and Kaylee were finally together.

Because of his sister's great progress Simon was able to get to know Kaylee more.

In the span of the eight months after Persephone he and Kaylee were in a loving and strong relationship.

Simon had also, over the course of the eight months noticed that River had seemed to shed the fear and pain that had plagued her ever since he broke her out of the Academy.

She was finally becoming the wonderful, brilliant little sister that he had always known which of course he was extremely grateful for.

The crew was all round glad for River as well.

However all of them were still suffering, it was true that their physical wounds had healed over the battle with the reavers but their psychological scars weren't so easily healed and were still very deep.

Nearly ever other week since the reaver battle he had to give almost everyone (including sometimes himself) a smoother to settle them down for the night or they would have horrific nightmares.

To Simon's great relief however the only person who didn't require a smoother was River.

He had asked River constantly if she truly was all right without a sleeping agent but she was adamant that she was fine.

The only theory he could deduce for River's remarkable nightmare-free dreams was that she had finally confronted what the Alliance did not only to her but to the Universe.

The crew were also still deeply mourning the absence of losing two important members of their crew.

The first member was Wash, Zoë husband, Wash had perished on Mr. Universe's moon.

Everyone on board _Serenity_ especially Zoë still felt the pain and emptiness of the eccentric pilot's permanent absence, everyday since his death.

The other crew member they had lost due to the Operative was undoubtedly _Serenity's _conscience Shepherd Book.

They had a group funeral for Wash, Book and Mr. Universe on the Shepherd's home planet of Haven.

During the ceremony Simon remembered a conversation he and the Shepherd had during his first night on _Serenity._

_It had been a stressful day to put it lightly. _

_Simon was busying himself, it had been nearly an hour following Kaylee's surgery. _

_Ever since then Simon had not left the young mechanic's side he was constantly monitoring her vitals. _

_A few minutes into his third examination of her Shepherd Book appeared at the infirmary doorway a bible in his hand. _

_He seemed unsure whether or not he really wanted to come inside as he lingered at the doorway for a few seconds deciding._

_Finally after a while Book came into the infirmary. _

_He whispered concernedly "How is she?" _

_Simon answered somber "Touch and go."_

_Book whispered reverently "I might pray over her a bit if you don't mind." _

_Simon nodded and replied as gracious as he could muster. "Of course." _

_Book leaned over Kaylee gently he placed a hand over her right foot. _

_He smiled and said warmly" She is a special girl we kinda got to be friendly right away."_

_Simon exhaled and replied exhausted "Yes, well that's a talent I seem to lack."_

_Book in two short strides closed the small gap between them. _

_He then asked quietly his eyes emitted a faint curious glean "If I can ask what made you pick this ship?"_

_Simon sighed and said sarcastically "It looked disreputable."_

_Book smiled sightly and replied "Well you aren't without critical judgment didn't happen to look at the name I suppose?"_

_Simon looked around the infirmary and said unsure as to where the Shepherd was going with the conversation "What Serenity right, yeah...that's a joke."_

_Book shook his head and replied almost knowingly "I believe it's not."_

_Simon thoroughly confused now sputtered out "Shénme?"_

_Book replied wisely "Want to get the lay of the land here, might be what you lack isn't psychological insight, might be it's history."_

After that one conversation Simon's view of _Serenity_ and her crew changed forever.

Because of Book's insight Simon had made the decision to stay on_._

He had never really told the Shepherd how much he and that special conversation they had so many months ago had affected him.

After the ceremony he had stayed behind for a few minutes and silently gave thanks to the man for helping him realize that his place was and always had been with _Serenity._

Simon knew full well that Zoë still carried resentment of River being co-pilot.

Over time through she had come to accept his sister's new position on _Serenity_ and he hardly sensed any resentment in the captain's first mate any longer.

That day Simon was in the infirmary putting away some new equipment he had picked up at their last stop.

He thought happily to himself _Everyone truly seems to be at peace now, I just hope it can stay that way. _

No sooner had Simon finished this thought, his quiet sanctuary was interpreted when Kaylee came running into the infirmary out of breath.

She skidded to a halt at his feet.

Kaylee whipped around and said triumphantly to a lagging River "Ah, told ya I _dǎ nǐ zhèlǐ!_"

River caught her breath for a second.

Once she had she replied happily "You did that was very fun, good exercise for our heart and lungs."

She turned to her brother and said exuberantly "Simon, _xiàwǔ hǎo_ !"

River threw her arms around his neck and gave him a suffocating albeit warm hug.

Simon spat out "Good afternoon to you too _méi-mei _your squeezing a tad hard ease up a little please."

Giggling River released her brother.

She stared at the couple for a second then said knowingly "You want to be alone I understand I'm going to the cockpit the Captain needs me, gotta make sure he doesn't crash _Serenity_, I'll see you both at dinner Kaylee tomorrow if you aren't too busy would like to play Jacks in my room?"

Kaylee nodded and said cheerfully "Sure I'd love to sweetie."

River gave them both one more hug.

She then cartwheeled gracefully out of the infirmary.

Simon wrapped his arms around Kaylee's waist.

The couple kissed for a few minutes then, they retreated to his bunk.

After they had made love, and while they were getting dressed for dinner

Simon said warmly "I love you Kaylee Frye."

Kaylee kissed him and replied passionately "I love you Simon Tam."

As soon as they were dressed Simon sat down on his bed.

He pulled Kaylee onto his lap and held her gently his arms draped lovingly around her neck, Kaylee laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes contently.

The coming silence was a comfortable one.

Neither of them wanted to speak at the moment they were both content to just be in each others embrace.

Finally Simon broke the silence.

He cleared his throat and asked nonchalantly "_Àirén_ you spend much more time with her than any one else besides me, how would you describe River's behavior lately?"

Kaylee gave him a caring look, she just stared at the doctor for a few seconds.

She then replied brightly "Well she's been right shiny, real happy even tried teaching me some of her _huā shì bālěi_ moves the other day, _nǐ néng bùnéng wéi wǒ huàxiàng bān wǔdòng_, River!" Kaylee chuckled at herself.

Simon smiled lightly, through his face quickly faltered into a serious line of concentration.

Noticing this Kaylee laid a hand on his face making him look at her straight in her eyes.

Then she said warmly "My _chǒngér nán péngyǒu_ what has got you frettin' so much, please tell me I want to help ya if I can, but I can't right do nothing to help if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

Simon sighed and replied dismissively "It's nothing, I'm _xing._"

Kaylee disentangled herself form Simon's arms and looked at him in the eyes seriously.

She said worriedly "You don't sound _xing_, what is it my _tiánmì mì_ please tell me."

He breathed in deeply and exhaled out he was determined to explain his feelings to her.

Simon took another deep breath then replied concernedly "I'm just worried that River might, have a psychotic break or hurt some one,if I lose her to herself again, if any of that were to happen..."

Simon nearly broke into tears Kaylee wrapped her arm around his right shoulder softly.

She then said comfortably "It's okay sweetie, take your time, I'm listen'."

He took another deep breath to calm himself determined to explain his feelings to her.

After a few minutes Simon started up again more strongly.

He took another breath and replied shakily "If any of that were to happen I don't know if I have any strength left to deal with it Kaylee."

She wrapped her arms around Simon in a very warm supportive hug.

They stayed like that for a while comfortable in each others arms.

Finally Kaylee said optimistically "Don't you go worrin' yourself sick Simon. River is fine, and if you keep thinking like this she'll probably sense it and become off again don't you worry about nothin' like that now okay. River is right she's just right."

Simon smiled and replied contently "Thanks Kaylee I guess I just needed reassurance."

Kaylee kissed him slow and sweet.

She then said compassionately "Course _tiánmì mì_ I love you."

Simon smiled and whispered warmly "I love you."

He pushed her back onto his bed.

The two then started to undress and were soon engaged in passionate lovemaking.

Eight months into their relationship Simon never tired of making love to Kaylee each time felt like their first time it brought them closer together and made them more in love.

Two hours later their was a knock on his door.

Simon threw on a shirt and pants he then slid open his door.

River was standing in the door way, one hand on her hip tapping her right foot.

She said irritated "Everyone's been waiting on you both come it's time for dinner."

Simon ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

He nervously sputtered out "Sorry River we-er-we were...busy."

River smiled and said coyly "Oh I know don't worry boob I won't tell the others, come now it's dinner."

Simon smiled at his girlfriend happily.

Hand in hand Simon and Kaylee walked back with River to the dining room.

As they sat down Simon looked around at his crew mates... his family...and the words Kaylee told him came flowing back to him. _River is fine._

His sister laughed as she told a story of their childhood to the crew.

River said happily "Simon couldn't do a somersault he wanted me to teach him one so he could impress Ta-Min Lee she was our next door neighbor when we would go to our summer house on Lake _Níngjìng_."

Simon couldn't help but smile and know what Kaylee said rang true.

River was at peace and so were the crew of _Serenity _for now that was enough to make Simon Tam the happiest man in the universe.

With that thought in his mind Simon gave Kaylee a kiss on her lips.

He then took hold of her right hand, Kaylee looked at him and smiled.

She gave his hand a squeeze of support, he squeezed hers back, and joined River in telling the crew her story.

Simon chimed in embarrassed "River I did not like Ta-Min that much."

River smiled and said jokingly "Yes you did!"

Simon shot back annoyed "I did not!"

River replied teasingly "Did too!"

Slightly fed up Simon said "Cut it out m_éi-mei_ !"

River quipped mischievously "No, if you want me to stop you'll just have to catch me!"

In a amazing feat of speed and grace she darted out of her seat then cartwheeled and front hang sprung out of the dining room.

She yelled at Simon "Come and get me!"

Simon looked at Kaylee and said wildly "Tag team?"

Kaylee nodded she kissed him on the lips slowly.

She then replied chipper "Sure."

He and Kaylee then ran after River.

Simon shouted "River get back here you _qian-xing_!"

Running through _Serenity_ which had become their second home Simon thought to himself

_I can't imagine any other place I'd rather be right now._

That thought alone made him extremely content.

FIN

_Àirén_ -Sweetheart

_Chǒngér_- darling

_Huā shì bālěi_- fancy ballet

_Shénme _- what

_Qin_- Dear

_tiánmì mì_ - sweet, honey

_Níngjìng_- Tranquility

_Nán péngyǒu_ -Boyfriend

_Xing_- Okay

_Qian-Xing_- Sneak

_Dǎ nǐ_ - beat you

_zhèlǐ _- here

_xiàwǔ hǎo_ - Good afternoon

_Nǐ néng bùnéng wéi wǒ huàxiàng bān wǔdòng _- Can you just picture me dancing like


End file.
